buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 6
Author's notes Wow, I can't believe that my stories are the most popular ones on this wiki! At least that's what I think. Hugs for everyone. Tuesday, 7:33a.m., the school entrance. Apparently, Rachel didn't come to school today. She requested a day off, something about going to....Dungeon World? Strange as it is, the teachers, or rather Roshi allowed it. Recently, everyone has been talking about a new student was coming to school, there was a rumour going around that he murdered every buddyfighter that was foolish enough to challenge them. And his buddy was the scariest monsters anyone could ever imagine. And worse, he was arriving today. The students didn't return to class, they waited at the school entrance, curious to see if the rumour was true. Even the teachers followed them, if the new student was a threat, they'll have to move them. "That's crazy talk, if he murdered somebody, the police would have caught him." a student in the crowd said, "But what if he murdered the police too?" another added in. The weather seemed awfully gloomy today. Jonathan felt a little depressed because of the weather. "What's wrong, Jonathan?" Labrys asked him, "Nothing, it's just the weather making me feel sad." "Weathers can affect people's emotions? That's weird." This seemed to make Jonathan chuckle a bit. Suddenly, a car pulled up to the entrance of the school. The door opened, revealing a silhouette of a tall man, lightning struck just as he stepped onto the stairs, revealing that he had odd yellow eyes. He was slim, and wore black jeans, a black T-Shirt, a black shirt and a fashionable red scarf. (I thought scarfs were cool. Sorry.) Behind him, followed some sort of cat-like creature, was it Dandy Guy, Sitri? No, it was too short and not wearing a hat. Whatever it was, it looked pretty menacing. As he walked up the stairs, everyone started to take a step back, though the teachers stayed where they were, though they were shaking a lot. As he got closer to everyone, everyone got further away from him, everyone but Jonathan and another female student just stood there calmly. "Hello, Keith Heart. Welcome to our school. I'd-um..." Not only did Keith walk past him, he didn't even answer the teacher. He walked closer to Jonathan and the other student. "Um...hi?" Jonathan spoke out, "H-Hi." the female sputtered. Keith only looked at them for a brief moment before taking the elevator up to his floor. (Hey, I did say this school had everything, and more!) "Rude," Labrys taunted him as he left, though she hid behind Jonathan the entire time. Jonathan stared at the other student for a while, "Hey, aren't you...Minerva Satomi?" She actually seemed surprised by this, though she was the top of her class, no one cared about that. Though when it comes to buddyfights, she was known as "The Goddess of Battle", her buddy was had two personalities, or two forms. One was kind and caring, the other, you don't wanna know. "Yeah, I am." Minerva nodded. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Jonathan Brindley." Jonathan extended his hand for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you too," Minerva shook his hand. "Well, that's that. Time to get back to class everyone. Or you'll be on toilet duty for a month!" Roshi shouted, immediately, everyone cleared out, and walked back into their classes. Jonathan didn't even get to say goodbye. TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP Tuesday, 2:34p.m., Demon Lord's Dungeon. Jonathan was buying some Booster Packs to see if he'd get any good cards. He bought a whole box and almost left until he heard someone having a buddyfight. "Foxy! Attack the fighter!" Looks like Keith is fighting an Ancient World player, with Duel Sieger as his buddy. A robot fox, pirate thing ran past Duel Sieger and finished off the Ancient World player. "WINNER: KEITH HEART" The words echoed through the store. "Who's next?" Keith asked, looking at the crowd. "Man, this guy is killing it, he just defeated the top ranked fighter in my store." the manager spoke. "Wait, that was the top ranked fighter?!" Jonathan didn't believe it, that ancient world fighter had never been defeated before, not even once! Was Keith really that strong? He decided to go see for himself. "I'll challenge you!" Jonathan shouted to Keith. "I accept!" Keith shouted back. "Woah! You sure? He's pretty strong." the manager warned him, "That's okay, it's not like I'm gonna lose my life, ehhehheh...." At least he knew that the rumour about Keith murdering other fighters were false, or did he just not feel like killing? "Well, you do have spirit, I'll just let you in for free." "Really?" Jonathan asked in surprise, "Sure, go on ahead." "Thanks!" Jonathan ran to the elevator and began rising up to the stage. "Hi, Keith. How's school for you?" Jonathan asked politely, Keith just gave him a cold glare, making Jonathan slightly angry. "Whatever. To my side, my lovely Labrys. I`ll protect you and support you to the bitter end! Tachyon Support Arsenal! LUMINIZE!" Jonathan's silver core deck case glowed and transformed into a double-sided axe. Now it was Keith's turn. "Let today be marked as the day this world fell into eternal darkness! Luminze! Schwarz Sieg!" Keith's core deck case was, green headphones? And they turned white? Must've had them custom-made. Keith must be rich or something. "Raise the flag!" Both of them shouted, "I fight for Tachyon World." Labrys slammed the flag into the ground, looking proudly. "And I fight for Fandom World ver. Horror World!" Keith annouced, "Wait what? You can't mix two worlds unless one of them are Generic. That's cheating!" "Oh really, then why isn't the stage doing anything?" This question took Jonathan by surprise, if anyone was cheating. The whole stage would glow red and shake like an earthquake. Then the floor will collapse under the cheater, of course, there would be pillows to break their fall. Keith was going first. KEITH'S MOVE Jonathan: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Keith: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "Charge and Draw!" Keith threw a card at his gauge zone and drew another one from his headphones. "I call Fazbear Entertainer, Chica, to the left!" A robot chicken or duck wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat" appeared in the left area. It looked directly at Jonathan, giving him the creeps. "Alright, Chica, attack the fighter!" "Argh!" Chica bit down on Jonathan's arm, causing two damage. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 Keith: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 JONATHAN'S MOVE "Draw! C-C-Charge and Draw!" Jonathan was getting creeped out by Chica, she kept staring at him. "I call Support Unit 04, Tachyon Aerial Defender, to the left! And I call Support Unit 05, Tachyon Metal Detector, to the right. I discard one Support Unit from my hand and one gauge to activate equipment access!" 5 cards appeared in front of Jonathan in a circle. 4 disintegrated while 1 flew to his hand. "Now I equip Signal Sword!" A golden sword appeared, and Jonathan grabbed it with his free hand. Jonathan grabbed the tip of the blade and pulled it away, it turns out, it was just a cover. The blade was made of circuit boards. "Chica, move to the center!" the robot clattered it's teeth and teleported to the center. "No problem! I attack Chica!" the robot sparked as Jonathan's sword sliced through her. Signal Sword had the ability of calling a Support Unit to an unoccupied monster area, but there weren't any in his drop zone, sadly. Tachyon Aerial Defender, Tachyon Metal Detector, link attack Keith!" "Not so fast, I pay 1 gauge and discard one card from my hand to cast Moirallegiance! I nullify the attack and deal 2 damage!" "Argh!" Jonathan suffered another 2 damages, Jonathan wanted to get some revenge, but he had no more monsters to attack with. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:6 Keith: Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:10 KEITH'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Keith smiled at his cards, "I cast, Pirate Cove." Was it just Jonathan's imagination, or did he hear somebody humming? "I call Fazbear Entertainer, Chica to the left, Bonnie to the right, and Freddy Fazbear to the center!" Once again, the chicken/duck thing appeared in the left area, while a scary-looking bunny stood in the right. A robotic bear holding a microphone while wearing a top-hat stood menacingly in the center. They all glared at Jonathan and his monsters, this sent chills down Jonathan's spine. Strangely, his robots started to spark and fell to the ground. "What the?! What did you do to them?" Jonathan asked, "It's called Fear Infliction. When my monsters are called, your monsters cannot attack until your next turn." Jonathan gritted his teeth in anger, "Bonnie, go ahead and attack Aerial Defender." The bunny smashed the unit to pieces with just one hit, some debris flew around and cut Jonathan, causing him 1 damage. "Bonnie, Freddy, go ahead and attack Jonathan." "Not so fast! I cast Gear Shield!" A shield made of gears appeared in front of Jonathan and blocked all of their attacks. A light shot out of the shield, giving Jonathan 1 gauge. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:2 Gauge:3 Life:5 Keith: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:10 JONATHAN'S MOVE "D-Draw! C-Charge and D-Draw?" The robots kept staring at him. Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Jonathan, "Wha! H-Huh? What's this?" the screen displayed 4 cards, face down. "It's the Set Spell, Pirate Cove. Select one card every time it's your main phase, and if it's not Decaying Animatronic, Foxy. I put it to my drop zone." "And what happens if there aren't any cards left but Foxy?" Jonathan remembered that the pirate fox robot dealt 4 damage can could attack the fighter directly. "I get to call it without paying it's call cost." Jonathan growled, the way Keith is playing is very brutal. He can't attack with his current monsters, and in 2 more turns, he'll be dead. "I pick this one." he touched one of the icons. It flipped over to reveal it was, Hollow Blazer. "Wait, what happens if I pick Foxy?" Keith grunted a little, "Then it'll just shuffle itself, no biggie." A sigh escaped Jonathan's mouth, so if he picked Foxy, he'll be able to avoid getting bit to death, but then again, which is which? "I call Support Unit 02, Tachyon Defense Swarm to the left, Support Unit 01 Tachyon Weapon Hauler to the right, and buddy call Labrys to the center!" A large tank appeared in the right, while a swarm of flies took the left. Labrys jumped to the center, holding her axe casually. The Tachyon Metal Detector activated self-destruct and destroyed itself. "Okay, swarm! Attack Freddy!" The flies flew towards Freddy, poking him. Causing his costume to get ripped off, revealing his endoskeleton. Which sparked and exploded in a ball of flames. "Labrys! Attack Keith!" Keith didn't even flinch when Labrys cut through him, but still causing him 2 damage. "I use Labrys's skill and stand Swarm! Go attack Keith!" The flies poked Keith, causing 1 damage. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:6 Keith: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:7 "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Keith looked at his buddy, who was still hiding behind him, "What? How long has your buddy been hiding behind you?" "You didn't notice she was missing until now?" Keith questioned him, Jonathan felt stupid for not noticing earlier, "Alright, Marie. It's your time to shine! I call Fanon Fangirl, Marie to the center!" Keith's buddy jumped to the center, looking closely, she had long white hair with cat ears and a tail. She wore a black dress with black knee socks that reached her thighs. Neither players had cards, but this could still be very dangerous. The battle resides on their monsters now. "Marie, Glomp attack Labrys!" "Nyaaahhh~" Marie jumped Labrys, hugging her leg, not letting go. "Hey! Get off me! No! Get off! Ah!" Labrys turned back into a card, Marie grabbed the card and put it in her pocket. "Hey! What did you do to Labrys?" Keith sighed, "Don't you know? When Marie enters the field, I can put one monster from your field into Marie's soul. And guess what? You can't attack her! If you do, Labrys will enter the drop zone!" Jonathan growled again. "Give her back!" he shouted, "Don't worry, I'll give her back after your next turn~" Marie shot him a cheerful smile. "Okay, everyone link attack Jonathan!" Everyone dived towards Jonathan, he was crushed by the weight of everyone. "Why...are...you...so...heavy?" Jonathan could guess how much the animatronics weighed, but it somehow felt even heavier. "That's because Marie here has been eating so much, she's getting fat." "Hey!" Marie yelled at him. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:2 Keith: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:8 JONATHAN'S MOVE Things were looking bad for Jonathan, he'd lose Labrys if he attacked Marie, but he had to do it. "I pick this one." Jonathan picked another card from the set spell. It turned around to reveal it was, Sealed Fighter, Miwa. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Jonathan smiled at the card he just got, it was just what he needed. "I pay two gauge and cast Projection of Fangs!" Fangs started raining from the rocky ceiling, it fell on all of Keith's monsters. Destroying them. "What?! You'd destroy your buddy just to deal 3 damage?!" Keith was surprised that he would do this. "I don't care!" Swarm and Jonathan slashed through Keith, causing 3 damage. Keith recoiled from the attack. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:0 Gauge:1 Life:2 Keith: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:5 KEITH'S MOVE Keith had no monsters, no cards, or gauge, he has 5 life. He hoped he would get a monster with 2 criticals to finish Jonathan off, but then again, he could afford another 3 damage. But if Jonathan got another monster with 2 criticals. It'd be over for him. But then he remembered something, Jonathan chose a Sealed Fighter Miwa, if he payed a gauge, he could add it to his hand. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Darn, he didn't get a monster. He could have ended everything if he just had one more monster. "I pay one gauge and call Sealed Fighter, Miwa from the drop zone to the center!" Jonathan cursed, as the monster appeared. "Miwa, attack Swarm!" Bummer, now Jonathan can't finish him the next turn, and Foxy could be called, he just hoped he pick Foxy. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:0 Gauge:1 Life:2 Keith: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:5 JONATHAN'S MOVE "Draw!" Another Aerial Defense, no good. "Charge and Draw!" Marie! Darn! If Keith didn't have a monster in the center, it would be over by now. And now, the moment of truth. The screen appeared once again, Jonathan closed his eyes and picked one, it turned around revealing it was, Marie!!! She winked at Jonathan as she vanished, "Now I get to call Foxy the next turn!" "I pay 2 gauge and call Marie to the left!" the robotic girl in a school uniform with a machine-gun and an RPG was back again. "Marie! Attack Miwa!" Marie readied her RPG pointed at Miwa, and fired. Miwa exploded in a ball of fire. "Marie and I will link attack!" Both of them dealt 4 damage to Keith, too bad he had 5. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:2 Keith: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:1 KEITH'S MOVE "Looks like it's over for you." Keith smiled, "I call Decaying Animatronic, Foxy to the center!" The pirate fox animatronic appeared in the center. He growled at Jonathan. "Foxy, go ahead and attack Jonathan!" "Oh I'm so deeeaaadddd!!!" The fox lunged at Jonathan, biting his head. WINNER: KEITH HEART Jonathan kept his eyes closed, thinking that he might be dead now. Keith walked over, Jonathan thought that he was still alive and Keith was coming over to kill him. He braced for impact, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw an arm over him, Keith's arm. Keith was just offering his help, after a moment of hesitation, Jonathan accepted it. Keith pulled him up, smiling. "Lol, you should have seen the look on your face when Foxy attacked you, you looked like you thought you were gonna die!" Keith laughed, Jonathan realised that rumours were just rumours, not true at all. Keith was just being a scary jerk. "Hey!" Jonathan punched Keith in the shoulder, of course due to his weak body, it never made much of an impact. "I'm just joking!" Keith patted Jonathan on his back, which almost made him fall. Keith laughed at how weak Jonathan was, when suddenly, Labrys jumped him. "Why did you kill Marie?! You could have waited a little longer and you could have comboed me and Marie, you idiot!" Labrys shook Jonathan around the place while yelling at him. Causing him to pass out, "Um...Jonathan? Wake up, heh. Stop joking around, Johnny? John? Jonathan? Wake up~ Oh dear," Labrys, who felt guilty for knocking Jonathan out, kept trying to wake him up. Keith laughed his guts out watching his buddy trying to wake him up. AUTHOR'S NOTES So, I felt this chapter was terrible. But thanks to Roxasofmalice for giving my advice and her support on helping me make this chapter. It takes one day to make a chapter but I still have to take breaks. Category:Blog posts